Griffin Youngblood
Griffin Youngblood (born November 14, 1970 in St. Paul, Minnesota) is an American professional wrestler currently performing for the Atlantic Wrestling Association (AWA) where he is the current AWA Television Champion. He has previously performed for Extreme Kentucky Wrestling (EKW), Southeast Wrestling Federation (SWF), Midwest Championship Wrestling (MCW), and Extreme Wrestling eFederation (EWEF). He was elected into the MCW Hall of Fame on January 11, 2002. Brief Biography Griffin Youngblood had a privileged childhood. His family was by no means rich, but they were easily in the upper class. Throughout schooling, Griffin was an exceptional student and eventually graduated at the top of his class at the age of 17. Griffin had a thirst for knowledge and spent most evenings in a library of all places. He found exceptional joy in the study of violence and crime. This led him to go to law school and he actually graduated from a prestigious law school, once again at the top of his class. Griffin became a rather well known attorney in the St. Paul area, but never found pleasure in his work. Being close to the criminal element, however, slowly began to poison the mind of Griffin. He began to acquire a disheveled look and he was quickly put on probation at his firm. The slap in the face didn't even phase him as he had already saved enough money to live out a comfortable life. With his newfound free time, Griffin began working out at a local gym and was soon introduced to the world of professional wrestling. Originally, he was disgusted by the hardcore style of wrestling, and being a lover of strategy, he decided to learn the art of technical wrestling. For this, he headed north to be trained by a well known Canadian, but prefers to leave him nameless. Griffin quickly achieved moderate success, but was unable to win a title. He eventually found his way to the EWEF in New Jersey where he had his first taste of gold, winning the Tag Team Championship. After this, he headed back home to MCW, one of the most hardcore organizations around. His technical style quickly took him to the top, as he captured every title on the way. When he left, he had held every title and most of them twice and was just eventually admitted into their Hall of Fame (he is only the second technical wrestler admitted). His time in the Midwest did not leave him the same man he once was as he developed quite a mean streak to go with his cocky attitude. A bit of the hardcore style has leaked into his repertoire and he is no longer so much against "bending" the rules. While he preaches technical wrestling, it is not below him to crack someone's head open with a chair. Mentally snapping midmatch is typical for him, which is bad news for his opponent when there's a weapon nearby. Wrestling Facts Moves Finishing Moves *''Griffin Submission'' (STF) *''Technicality'' (small package DDT) Signature Moves *''Sweet Success'' (Full-Nelson Suplex with Pin) *DVD into Falling Front Jawbreaker *Vertebreaker with Back Roll followed by Rollup Pin (usually pulls the tights) *Figure Four Leglock around Ringpost *Neckbreaker *Brainbuster Associates Tag Team Partners *"Lightning" Jack Johnson *"The Native Son" Nick Teredo Managers *Bryant Dean *Mindy Rollins-Youngblood Championships and Accomplishments Atlantic Wrestling Association *1-time AWA Atlantic Champion *2-time AWA Television Champion Midwest Championship Wrestling *2-time MCW World Champion *2-time MCW International Champion *1-time MCW Tag Team Champion *1-time MCW Hardcore Champion *Elected to the MCW Hall of Fame (January 11, 2002) Extreme Wrestling eFederation *1-time EWEF Tag Team Champion External Links *Technicality: The Online Home of Griffin Youngblood *Atlantic Wrestling Association *Midwest Championship Wrestling Youngblood, Griffin Youngblood, Griffin Youngblood, Griffin Youngblood, Griffin Category:1970_births Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002